Storm Fort
by Malteser24
Summary: Chris and Pj plan to watch Doctor Who 50th anniversary together. That night there is a horrid, raging storm, and Chris gets scared. Pj comes up with a plan, but what happens when the thunder gets worse?


***************************DISCLAIMER****************************

**I do not own Doctor Who, its storylines or any of its characters. I do not gain any profit from this at all. **

**I also do not own Chris, Pj, Dan or Phil. They are their own people. I am not claiming this happened in real life. **

**Nor do I own Diet Coke. **

They had arranged months before, when they'd first seen it. They had both loved it so much; they planned a marathon starting backwards from it once it came out on DVD. They were going to watch The Day of the Doctor, then all of the Doctors in reverse. It would take them a few days, at least, but that didn't matter to them. Nothing sounded better than watching Doctor Who with your best friend.

That is, until Chris saw the weather report.

He'd lived in England all his life, so the rain and constant downpours never really bothered him. Storms, however, were a different matter. Storms made the rain worse.

It had all started when he was 5. He was having trouble sleeping, when a big storm cracked above his head. The wind rustled, the rain poured, the thunder erupted in loud booms. Worst of all, the tall tree next to his window swayed, the branches scratching against his window, screeching; like fingers across the glass. It hadn't been a fun night; it had instead created a seemingly life-long phobia.

No one but his parents knew about his phobia, and he had kept it secret in the past by cancelling plans if there was any hint of a storm. He knew it was childish, and he should be over the fear by now, but he still cowered under the covers every time.

Unfortunately, he couldn't back out this time. He had promised Pj ages ago, and he couldn't back out an hour before. He might have been able to get away with it, pushed it back a few days; if he had checked the weather that morning. He had focused on filming a new video instead, and once that was done, he couldn't stop thinking about how much fun he and Pj were going to have. While trying to push down his feelings for Pj, of course.

The crush wasn't a new thing; his feelings for the green-eyed boy hadn't snuck up on him in the middle of a night, or when he was shopping. It had grown and manifested over the years they had known each other. He knew there was something there, deep in his heart where he had thought love was lost for him; ever since he first looked into those gorgeous eyes. They had become friends through a shared love of comics and British TV shows. Doctor who had become the one love they shared completely, the one thing they would always talk about, time and time again. It didn't matter if they had discussed the same episode before. They had become theorists, discussing what they thought was going to happen, what each little thing meant. Chris had always enjoyed their time together, and didn't realise the fluttering in his chest wasn't nerves or excitement but rather fondness, affection, a more intense, past friendship-level care.

He'd contemplated, for all of about 5 minutes, telling Pj; but decided against it. The thought of losing their friendship over what he saw back then as a little old crush, was silly. And when it had elevated from a childish crush to what he'd say is love if he believed in such a thing, he pushed his feelings down. Nothing was worth losing his best friend over.

_*Speaking of which...*_

"Crap. I'm going to be late; I'm going to be late..." Chris jumped of the couch, grabbing his backpack; checking he had everything he needed. He grabbed his phone from the couch and turned the TV off, mentally swearing at the TV.

_Why does there have to be storms today, of all days?!_

He was almost down the stairs when he realised, that in his panic he hadn't locked the door. Cursing he ran back to his apartment, fumbling with his keys before eventually locking the door. He ran back down the stairs and left his house.

He caught a taxi to Pj's house, deciding it to be the better option than sprinting the way.

Pj opened the door before Chris even got a chance to knock, a giant grin on his face.

"I saw you out the front; I was just about to run outside."

"Well I'm glad you didn't, or we'd both be face first on the ground." Chris joked.

"I've missed you so much." Pj nearly bowled Chris over trying to hug him, and Chris stumbled backwards a bit. He wrapped his arms around Pj, holding him tight. He breathed in, taking in everything that made up Pj's scent. His hair, his sweater, everything smelt like _Pj. _The hug was over all too soon.

"Are you ready for Doctor Who?!" Pj yelled, dragging Chris into the lounge room.

"It's not like we haven't already seen it." Chris replied, laughing at the gleeful expression on Pj's face.

"I know, but it's still awesome. And nothing is better than a Doctor Who marathon with my best friend." He said, nudging Chris' shoulder. "Even if we've seen them all a bijillion times before."

Chris tried to ignore the dull stab in his heart at the word _friend_.

"You're right. It's going to be a lot of fun."

"Just put your bag down here, we can set up the beds and what not later. Are you hungry...do you want a drink?"

Chris set his bag down by the couch and turned to Pj.

"Well, are we having dinner now, or later?"

"We can have it now if you want, I'll order it now."

"Sounds good."Chris smiled, and Pj nodded, grabbing his phone.

They ordered pizza, and sat down with the boxes on the table, drinks in hand, and Doctor Who on the TV.

They knew the storyline, they knew what was going to happen and they knew _who _was going to be on screen; but they still laughed at the funny moments and gasped exactly like they did watching it for the first time.

"They're just so in sync." Pj noted, watching both Doctors synchronised movements.

"I know. David and Matt are just so awesome. David's definitely my favourite."

"No way, Christopher was better, and Tom Baker was better than him."

They did this a lot, fight over which Doctor was the best. It changed each time, Chris' preferred Time Lord in one fight becoming Pj's in the next, and vice versa.

"You do know they're all the _same_ Doctor, technically." Dan had pointed out once, when said fight had happened at his and Phil's house.

Chris and Pj both knew he was right, of course. But they both found a slight thrill in disagreeing with each other.

"I'm going to get another drink and then we can start on the 11TH Doctor; do you want one?" Pj asked, standing up and stretching.

"Uh, yeah please."

"Diet?"

"Always." Pj grinned and walked off into the kitchen, and Chris let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

The rain was falling hard outside, the thunder wasn't loud but Chris still felt nervous. He was hoping it wouldn't get worse, anxiety attacks in your best friends/crush's house didn't sound like too much fun to him.

Just then, lightning struck, a loud boom coming with it. The room lit up with the bright white light, and Chris nearly jumped out of his skin.

When Pj walked back into the room, two diet coke cans in his hands, he halted at the sight before him. Chris was curled up on the couch legs pulled up, arms wrapped around them, his head resting upon his knees; and he was shaking.

"Chris? Chris, are you alright?!" He ran over to the shaking boy, quickly placing the cans down and gently resting his hand on Chris' shoulders.

Chris lifted his head up. There was concern and worry in Pj's eyes, and he only realised then that he was shaking. He turned his eyes down, too ashamed to look at Pj anymore. He didn't want to see the disappointment he was sure to find in the green orbs.

"Ah, yeah. I'll, uh, I'll be fine."

"Why are you shaking?"

"It's, it's nothing." He tried to calm himself down, willing the shakes to stop, the attack to finish so he could continue watching TV with Pj, so Pj would forget it happened and still be his friend.

"It doesn't seem like nothing, you're shaking like you've been outside in a blizzard for 3 hours, never mind the fact you're as white as a sheet. Now, tell me why on earth you are shaking and don't you dare lie to me."

"It's, it's the storm. There's rain, which isn't too bad except it's falling really heavily, and there's lightning and thunder, and it's really loud. And I know it's kind of childish and silly but I can't help it and I'm really sorry. I'm ruining everything for you; we were having so much fun..."

"Chris, it's okay." Chris looked up at him, tears streaking down his scared face.

"You're not...disappointed, or embarrassed?"

"No, not at all. Everyone's scared of something; I'm scared of being alone."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I know it seems silly, everyone needs time for themselves, but if I'm alone for extended periods of time I get nervous, and start imagining what could happen because I was alone. Fears aren't something to be ashamed of."

"But storms? It's such a silly fear, there's no logical reason that anything to do with storms could hurt me, except for maybe lightning but the odds are low."

"That's why they're called phobias. Irrational fears that seem silly or strange to others, and sometimes to ourselves, but in our minds they still scare us."

"It's been like this since I was 5. I should be over it by now."

"You don't need to be _over_ anything." Pj stood up, a bright grin on his face.

"I have the best idea. When I was younger, I used to be afraid of monsters. You know, monsters in the closet, under the bed, etc. Whenever I was scared my father and I used to make a fort out of the chairs and tables. We'd drape the duvets and blankets over it, and sleep under. Sometimes when I'm alone and I start to get frightened I do the same. It helps, because if I'm inside the covers nothing can get to me."

"You think, you think we should build a fort?"

"Sure, why not? Come on, it'll be fun. We can put Doctor Who on my laptop and watch it from there."

"You'd really do that, to help me out?"

"Of course." Pj reached out and helped Chris to his feet. They went to Pj's bedroom and collected his duvet and blankets, pillows and covers. They dragged them out to the lounge room and dumped them on the floor. Pj went to the kitchen and lugged some chairs back. The set the chairs so they were opposite each other. It looked like a chair diamond, as Chris pointed out. They both laughed, draping the blankets over the top. They pulled the chairs out so there was enough room for the both of them to fit, and put the pillows and duvet inside the bedding fort. Pj got his laptop and the Doctor Who DVD's, taking them inside the fort where Chris was waiting. He set the show up to play, and sat down, cross-legged. Chris sat next to him, aware of the limited distance between them.

"See, isn't this better? The storm can't get you here."

"Yeah, I am feeling a little bit better. Thank you, for everything."

"No problem. Now, back to the travelling alien and his blue box."

He pressed play, and they continued to watch. It was a good episode, one of Chris' favourites.

All was fine. Chris couldn't hear anything over the show and he couldn't see thanks to the fort. Add to that Pj's knees bumping against his own and he was the happiest he'd been all day.

He was concentrating, focusing on the tall bow-tie clad Gallifreyan and his travelling companions when a loud rumble was heard above them. It didn't stop, instead increasing in sound. Chris' heart was thumping in his chest, the thunder was all he could hear, and within a second he found himself on Pj's lap.

Chris hadn't _meant_ to jump on him, he didn't even realise he had until he didn't feel soft carpet underneath him, but instead a warm body.

"Oh, crap. Pj, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to jump on you. Just, hang on, I'll get off."

"No, it's, it's okay." Chris looked at Pj confused. Pj didn't say anything, instead of talking he placed his hands on Chris' hips, wiggling so Chris was situated comfortably on his lap.

"You're safer in my arms." Chris was silent. He'd never been this close to Pj before, not like this. Their breaths were mingling, Pj's hands burning through Chris' clothes. Pj's face was so close to Chris, their lips only inches away. Oh how Chris longed to lean close, to close the short distance and connect their lips.

Instead he focused on Pj's eyes, on the swirling mix of greens. On his eyelashes, dark, casting shadows on his cheeks. On his hair, the light brown curls that he so desperately wanted to run his hands through.

Pj's eyes flickered from Chris' eyes, to his lips and back again. It was a silent question, and Chris leaned forward, a silent invitation.

Pj closed the short distance between them, their lips uniting. Pj's lips were soft; Chris' held the faint taste of salt from his previous tears, with the hint of pizza. Pj pulled away, staring at Chris, waiting for a reaction.

"You're a really good kisser." Pj said, smiling softly.

"So are you."

"Chris. I think..." Pj shook his head.

"No, that's not right. I _know _that I really like you."

"I really like you too." Chris said.

"Do you think...could we, kiss...again?"

"I think that might be possible." Pj's smile grew, and Chris found he was smiling himself. They both leaned in close, meeting in the middle. There was no carefulness the second time, no awkwardness. They knew they both wanted it. Pj licked across Chris' bottom lip, and Chris opened slightly, allowing Pj to slide his tongue in. The kiss lasted longer, the only thoughts running through Chris' mind...

"_I'm kissing Pj. I am actually kissing Pj, right now, and he's kissing me back." _

When they pulled away this time, they were wearing matching grins, eyes shining.

"I don't think I'm scared anymore." Chris whispered.

"You're not?"

"No. Thank you."

"It's alright. I'm glad I could help."

"Do I have to be scared every time?"

"Not at all." Pj pecked Chris' lips.

"This fort was the best idea you've ever had."

They continued the night watching Doctor Who, pausing the DVD when they're eyelids started drooping and their minds wandering.

They went to sleep inside the fort; Chris snuggled up against Pj, the duvet covering them both.

Outside the rain was still pouring, the lightning cracked and the thunder boomed, but none of it bothered Chris. He was safe, inside his fort, with Pj's arm around his waist.

For the first time in years, Chris felt truly safe and happy.


End file.
